Riding the Valkyrie
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: The Deliverance leader and his two comrades are suitably rewarded for their part in overthrowing the traitorous Desiax and rescuing the Valkyrie…


The chambers of Chancellor Desiax were filled with the lustful sounds of revelry; of sexual groans and the wet tones of flesh. But with the rotund traitor's death earlier in the day, it meant that his quarters were instead occupied by both the instruments of his demise as well as the defiant prisoner he'd held over the rebels.

The bed was currently unoccupied, yet still had the pulled corners where Mathilda had laid in waiting for her guests. Instead they were situated in the center of the room; her on her knees with the trio of young men before her. Their names escaped her (having only just met the lads a scant few hours ago), all that mattered to the older blonde were the stiff cocks standing in front of her.

The new leader of the Deliverance stood in the center, getting lavishly attended to by her skilled tongue. To his left was the Archer, sporting the longest of the trio's girth, if somewhat too slender for her interests. Still, she'd treat it just the same, alternating between long strokes, sensual tongue lashings, and the rare gift of a quick bob before moving on. The Mercenary on the right had the shortest, but in exchange his cock was the thickest by a fair shake.

Despite the dulling of her skills due to months without combat, her fingers were as deft as ever; sliding down the varying lengths of each cock with a furor that left them on the edge. But her tricks went far further than that; for at any time her palms could rise to pinch and caress their crowns, or dip lower to fondle and squeeze their balls.

The one that gained the attention of her mouth was equally as privileged, even if the full honor of her hot, wet throat was a fleeting prize. Instead she would lay a kiss upon their glans or lather the shaft with her tongue at disparate intervals. All the while the Valkyrie would lock her steely gaze upon the face of her intended; never wavering even when they themselves balked until she moved onto the next attentive penis in line.

The four were stripped of all clothing bar Mathilda's tiara; it had been one of the stipulations she had lain upon them once the doors had been sealed. Their effects were instead haphazardly thrown in the corner whilst her own had been carefully placed on the dresser in preparation for their arrival. Without such covers or modesty, it left the group to view each other in the most intimate, primal way. And while not a single among them could or should be compared to her beloved, she could see that they would make good partners to whomever they ultimately courted.

The fighter was a fine specimen; a cut of lean muscles that came from years of combat practice with his legendary grandfather. In truth his body greatly reminded her of her beloveds at such an age…and with a penis to match as well. Conversely the archer was less focused of muscles outside of his arms, which instead boasted greater detail. Lastly was the Mercenary; his features were less apparent, but as she'd seen on the battlefield there was indeed promise in that rich dark body.

In comparison was her; a good foot overhead of the young lads with a perfect mixture of strength and beauty that left them quivering like babes. Her magnificent bosom swayed with every motion of her head as she shifted her focus time and time again. The sight of her cheeks ballooning inward during the all-too brief instance of oral penetration made even the ones tended to by hand throb delightfully.

No words passed their lips; there would be no verbal exchange over coos and moans in this chamber of sin. She humored small utterances or proclamations, but any attempt to foster conversation was met with a firm grip and the same steely gaze that carved down countless foes. Instead she continued her work in near-silence until at last she coaxed out the first of many loads from each of her partners.

She felt it on the back of her head as she finished lathering down the top of the Archer's shaft; the Mercenary had succumbed to her hand. A second stream drenched her palm as she'd been kneading the Fighter's crown. Finally with a quick nibble to the skin just above his engorged balls, the Archer joined his comrades in showering her with their common-reared spunk.

Her right hand tilted the dark cock down, directing his load to her back and her rear. Meanwhile she opened her palm enough to let the bluenette's seed strike the side of her chest. Finally, the Valkyrie arched her back and allowed the one who'd persisted the longest to bathe her neck and the valley of her tits. She held them in place as their loads decreased in potency before they finally ceased. Only then did she relinquish her hold and allow them to step back and give her room.

Placing her sticky hands on Desaix's carpet, Mathilda raised herself to her feet; towering over the boys and fully exposing her well-defined figure. None of the three dared move to aid her; the Fighter out of respect, and the archer out of hesitation. But in the Mercenary's case, it was the awe at which she moved with such grace even with her face sullied by commoners' seed. No sooner had she draped herself back onto the bed did her trio of lovers scramble to stand at the edge.

Despite this being their reward, it was painfully clear that the Valkyrie was in charge; hence why they awaited her orders of how to proceed further. The veteran of Zofia counseled her options and wordlessly assigned them roles based on their displayed merits.

As the one that killed her would-be executor, the Fighter would have the honor of her quim. For persisting the longest under her ministrations, the Archer would get her puckered bud (as well as a quick lathering of her tongue to moisten his dick). Finally for his bravery in the face of the traitorous chancellor, she'd give her lip's fullest attention to the Mercenary. Each order was done with the simplest of gestures, and it wasn't until she gave the final 'come hither' finger did they snap to action.

With her command, they joined her on the spacious bed as one by one they got into position. The Fighter hesitantly yet eagerly fell beneath her, lining up his renewed vigor with her quivering sex. The other two fell in line both behind and before her as she raised herself on her hands and knees. With an unspoken signal, they pierced her body and plugged each hole.

Mathilda felt her body shudder in delight at the sensation; it had been far, FAR too long since she'd been capable of enjoying any form of sexual contact. Desaix had been adamant that not a single finger was to be laid upon her… and while his warped chivalry could be appreciated, it didn't negate the fact she was a very, VERY hungry woman. One that would take delight in devouring these three young men.

Their gyrations left sparks of long-deprived fire in her body as she felt her fingers and toes curl at the sensation. What they lacked in coordination or conditioning, they made up for with a vigor that made her experience refreshingly chaotic. And yet their lack of experience and their unfamiliarly for her needs made it somewhat frustrating, even after the three managed to find a pattern to rail her.

Still, she'd let the two do their thing below and focus her attention on one in her mouth. Like her earlier fellatio she maintained a steely contact with the younger man, even as she bobbed her head along his shaft. From her throat came the sounds of gurgles and hums as she quickly flicked back an errant lock of blonde hair. Her tongue was hard at work lathering as much of the engulfed erection as she could; a feat that was made harder thanks to the expanded girth of his cock compared to his friends or even her beloved. Still, the Valkyrie would fight with all the fierceness that she offered on the battlefield even here in the bedroom.

From below her she heard the Deliverance's new leader utter a small curse as he slammed up into her and released his load. While one would reasonably expect the fool to defile her would be without a head come the next minute, the circumstances that led to their actions were permissible. Still, the Fighter would be the only one her womb would accept seed from this night, even if she would welcome the others into her loins just as well.

She felt him slip out, leaving her to be spitroasted from her rump and mouth by his friends. Without looking away from her oral offer she reached down and caressed his wilted cock; attempting to rouse it back to life. The night was still young, and she intended to leave no one to the wayside. Her ministrations continued even as she felt the archer slam into her ass and start to unload his own offering. Her gaze briefly flickered back before looking straight into the mercenary's eyes: two down.

Her earlier warnings rang in his ears and he quickly pulled away from her lips, as the archer's own dick escaped her bud. Only one man would have the honor of the sole pleasure of her body, and he was not here tonight. Still, the older blonde graced him with a thin smile even as his load accosted her face. It was now clear to her that these three were dedicated to following her demands to the letter.

She would make sure this reward was more than suitable.

The next phase was started almost immediately, even as she sent the archer away to sanitize his dick with the nearby washings. As she watched him scramble away, Mathilda beckoned the Mercenary beneath her into her sopping loins and the Fighter before her. As she felt her folds parted with the thicker cock, she lavished her leader with a quick, sloppy blowjob before ordering him to her rear. Once she felt him enter his ass, the statuesque knight reared herself up and between their bodies.

The two younger men struggled to bounce her; a feat made harder thanks to their lack of coordination as well as her state atop them. But this was her intention after all; SHE would be setting the pace this time. A fact that they quickly realized as she placed her palm on the darker man's chest and smothered their dicks with her gyrations.

The archer returned with a newly cleansed offering for her; one that she accepted with her unoccupied hand and churned as a baker's wife does butter. She could see the disappointment flickering beneath his pleased expression, but paid it little mind. She knew before the night was up any thoughts of displeasure or discontent would be wiped away…

The minutes turned into hours; a passage that went unseen thanks to the lack of windows or a clock. The debaucherous music never ceased for more than a second; a wordless chorus intermingled with the groaning of wood. Only a single intermission had occurred due to two of them taking longer to spring back into action, during which time she had enticed them with a display her fingers smearing their mixed offerings into her skin.

She permitted near of everything to them; her pussy, her bosom, her rump, her hands, even her hair and toes were not barred from defiling. There were only three matters of which she would humor no trespass; her lips, remained untouched by another's, only the Fighter's second load sloshed in her womb, and not once was she accosted by a sole man's touch. In return for their loyalty all three were honored and rewarded in kind with whatever act they wished.

And yet all things must draw to a close.

Their finale was a parallel of their first proper act. The Mercenary thrust into her ass and the Archer sawed his way in her loins. For the Fighter she granted the full, undivided attention of her mouth and throat; a feat that could only be accomplished thanks to straddling the archer as the mercenary hunched over her. The fighter stood against the side whilst the remaining three were hunched on the soiled and utterly destroyed bed.

She permitted them to touch her; the bluenette gripping her head with his thrusts as the brunette instead fondled her messy tits (she'd even granted him the privilege to suckle her nipples). Behind her, the green-tressed man massaged her full ass cheeks as he sodomized her. It was the first time she'd permitted him such an entry, and it would be the one time that any of the three could boast a greater result to her beloved… not that any of them would ever become privy to that.

Her indomitable stamina had been worn to near nothing; turning her once controlled and unyielding actions into little more than quivers and half-hearted gestures. It was only the fear of the Earth Mother that entailed her partners to hold to their pacts. And yet the fact they chose to do so resonated with her, and she was certain that there very well could be a second encounter in their future… provided they work on their skills at pleasing a woman first.

She didn't even realize how close the trio were to their climax and had simply cosigned herself to being lost in the pleasure. For one such as her, the feeling of being so utterly drained was a sensation that could only come from this kind of debauchery. For as true and unbreakable as her love was for her lord-husband to be, it was that same love that would never permit either of them to enjoy this sensation; not together at least.

What she experienced with these young studs was simply lust; the sustenance of insatiable cravings and the release of pent-up stress. They knew this going in, as she had made it firmly clear with a voice that initially carried no warmth. And yet rather than take advantage of her weakened state, they dutifully honored her last orders and prepared themselves appropriately.

She felt all three men vacate her and scramble to roll off the bed. For her part Mathilda rolled onto her back, sparing no concern at the mess on her back being further sullied and presenting her thoroughly attended body. No sooner had she settled then three streams of cum assaulted her. Her eyes drew to a close as she felt a rope splatter across her face, followed in quick succession by more of the virile stream attacking her stomach and her legs. The streams went on for a fraction of a time, and when she felt no more new splashes on her body, the Valkyrie opened her hoarse mouth.

"E-Enough."

The first words she'd uttered all night since the doors had been closed. And like the blonde paladin had firmly explained, it marked the end of their revelry. While disappointment was clear on the face of the archer and the mercenary (the fighter seemed kind of distant all things considered), all three honored her wishes and stepped back.

She didn't bother to rouse herself from her spunk-coated stupor; opting instead to listen to the shuffling of clothes and the clicking of belts. The great doors to the bedchamber groaned open after a thunderous 'clack' announced the unsealing of its bonds, followed by it groaning shut before she dozed off…

She didn't know what time it was where she was gently raised from the stained sheets, nor did she make a fuss at the sudden intrusion. Without opening her eyes she already knew it wasn't one of the three young gentlemen that the Valkyrie had just entertained. No, she knew these arms all too well…

Befitting Zofian architecture, there was a large bathing area connected to the master bedroom; open to the outside thanks to the wide arches, but high enough to offer privacy. Once upon a time this pool would've been filled with the moans and clamors of a perpetual celebration of lust, yet now it stood silent, giving the reunited pair of lovers a chamber without distractions.

With tender care that was more fitting of china than a war goddess such as Mathilda, Clive lowered her spent and dirty body into the heated water. As he allowed her to soak and relax her spent muscles, the blond noble stripped away his own effects before joining her in the slightly diluted water.

Some might consider their relationship odd; two nobles that are sworn to each other, yet eagerly gallivant with the others' blessing. Or rather they would if they were ignorant to the finer aspects of the aristocracy of Zofia. Be it for business, favor, or simply pleasure, sharing another's bed was part and parcel of nobility. No what made them odd was the reason for their debauchery. In each other's arms was perfection; and that was the problem.

Neither would leave unsatisfied, yet there was always the last bit of craving that remained; a desire to be drained that went beyond physical exhaustion. After the last of their strength was spent, there was still the itch for more; to be thoroughly outdone. Such notions fit poorly with their mutual desire to give and receive for the other.

It's why they agreed to partake in the Zofian aristocracy, if only for the benefits that such diplomatic matters would entail. Yet what made theirs a distinct revelry was the omission of single partners or under covers. No, the only one that they would share sheets alone with was each other… at least, when they weren't gallivanting around for every dark cranny and inconspicuous nook they could find.

The Valkyrie opened her grey eyes long enough to see a pitcher offered to her by her beloved. With her arms too tired to lift, she accepted his aid by simply opening her mouth and accepting the offered beverage. Water with a mixture of pure honey; her favorite. A pleased groan passed her throat as she ingested the wonderful offering, killing the taste of sperm and jizz that had pervaded her tongue.

She felt a cloth wiped down her face, removing the dried cum that had formed a shell on her skin. A bucket of water was ran over her head and worked to cleanse her tangled hair; releasing it from the sticky bonds that had ensnared her fair tresses. Only once he'd finished cleaning the seed from her face did she rear up to lock his lips in a tired yet passionate kiss.

The tastes of the trio had been washed away from her mouth, leaving only the taste of water with a hint of honey. She felt his hand tenderly caress her cheek as the two enjoyed their long suffered reunion. Their was a simple affair; bringing no tongues to bear or attempting to suckle each others lips in favor of simply relishing in the contact that they'd been long deprived of. "So how were they? I trust their success on the battlefield translated well?" he intoned as they broke for air.

"For the most part; underwhelming all things considered. Not nearly as satisfying as your other men." Mathilda explained with an attitude that seemed unfitting for the nature of her actions. She didn't fault the usual trio; they had fought with vigor and passion to secure Zofia's freedom as well as her own rescue and were too worn down to be reasonably granted her invitation. "Still, it's better than two months of nothing." She shuddered as she remembered her time in captivity. While it wasn't traumatizing; it was far from pleasant, especially for one as battle craving as her.

"Shall I rectify that, my lady?" he dutifully asked. While the thoughts of being taken in this very bath by the man she loved above all others was such an enticing temptation, her own physical limitations protested too loudly to even consider it.

"I would like nothing more. But I fear that they've worn me down." The blonde apologetically explained. She needn't have bothered; being tired was the entire point of their arrangement after all. Still as she took in his curt nod and gentle smile, she felt her heart; as well as her loins, stir anew. "Tomorrow; we could slip away before the march?"

Her beloved laughed at his partner's proposal; a clear chortle that she had so dearly missed. "You're insatiable. Perhaps we should skip breakfast and…sleep in? They won't march without us after all…" he amusedly intoned; speaking truth in his solicitation. However, two could play at that bout.

"My my, eager are we? Perhaps you should've been selfish tonight?" she smirked, knowing that he could never take her words as more than that. While she had more than been eager to be taken on against the very wall of their mutual balcony, he could see that such a moment must come later. What she needed was more than love; she craved to be sated the way that no mortal man (even a paragon of strength such as he) could hope to match.

"Worry not; I would wait a month and scores of battle more before I humored impatience. I owe you that much, my love" He uttered; his voice taking a tone that carried no edge, and yet still made her pink in the cheeks.

It was unspoken that he'd been satisfied in their time apart; yet the identities of whom were not important. A pair of tavern girls here, some grateful maidens there; none able to claim him like his beloved Valkyrie could. And yet he stood before her; neither demanding her due, or lamenting his unjust hand. Mila be praised; it made her all the more fonder of him.

"Mmm, perhaps I should reward such devotion. Tell me my love; who among our little army has caught your lustful gaze? An eye for an eye… or perhaps three would be sufficient?" she mused as her eyes danced at the prospect. Obviously she wouldn't be watching her beloved's rutting, but knowing that she would see him drained in such a way afterward was a far greater turn-on.

"With due respect, but none of them." He frankly explained. While the Valkyrie couldn't feign surprise, she could at least understand where her lord-to-be's refusal came from. Their numbers were admittingly small; a mere three in fact.

A fetching cleric, a village girl that seemed just a touch too fixated on the new leader of the Deliverance, and his own kin. Despite the late king's debauchery, there was never really a shared disregard in the boundaries of blood in the matters of sex amongst the other noble families, so truly his options were limited. Still, she would see to it that before their march was over, her paragon would be granted the same perverse kindness he had granted her.

"Keep that in mind, my dear Clive." She cooed as her lovers arms enveloped her…


End file.
